Some how it all comes back to love
by mambogoddess
Summary: Huddy story. It starts at the begining after that 'one night' then fast forwards to the end of 'Top Secret' Did you ever think that you met your soul mate at colledge, and then left them behind for greater things? Somehow, it all comes back to love.
1. Blast from the past

The first memory.

He paced up and down outside her room. He'd only just found out her name, ten minutes ago, a slip from a drunken friend. He knew he had to see her, it was now or never.

The memory came back to him, unexpected. The first time he'd met her, in the student bar.

"Hey." He walked up to this girl, she was stunning, blue eyes, curly long dark hair, slight a great smile, and he could've sworn she'd been checking him out all night.

"Hey yourself." She smiled at him, he was right, he usually was, she had been checking him out all night, he was an enigma, to all the girls on the campus, especially the younger ones like her. She felt her heart flutter at his smile.

He grinned at her, "so?"

"So?"

He laughed, "can I buy you a drink?"

She looked at him, slightly incredulous, "you think I'm that easy?"

He instinctively pulled back, until he saw the smile in the corners of her mouth.

He laughed, "nice one."

She smiled, he saw all of her teeth each perfectly straight, her smile was beautiful. She was beautiful.

She glanced at her watch, "Oh look at that I've gotta go."

He looked at her, "do I at least get a name?"

She smiled again, slyly this time, "A.N.Y.N.K."

Laughing at his confused look she began to walk away.

He repeated the name, "Anynk? That forigen?""

She turned, "No," she laughed, "it stands for, a name you'll never know."

His mind returned him to the present, he was now sitting opposite her door. Lost in thoughts, he'd never been this nervous in his life. He was a doctor for godsake he saved peoples lives but he knew nothing about the intracies of it.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up and knocked on her door.

She opened it after several minutes, he asumed she'd been studying, she was dressed in shorts and a tank top, hair done up messily, eyes tired.

They brightened however, when they saw him.

She leaned against the doorframe, a cheeky smile. "So you found out my name. Took you long enough."

He grinned at that, placing his hand on the opposite side of the doorframe. "Well you didn't exactly make it easy for me did you? Swearing entire campus to secrecy."

She laughed at that, "so what are you doing here?"

Noncomitally he shrugged.

Quickly she yanked him by the front of his shirt, suddenly they were nose to nose. "You wanna make up for lost time?"

"Definately."

He kissed her, pushing her into the room and falling back onto the door to close it, he spun her so she was against the door.

When they pulled apart she looked at him, face deadly serious.

"Kiss me again quickly Greg, because if you don't in a couple of seconds my common sense is going to kick in, and it's going to kick _you_ out."

He ran is hands up her singlet, she gasped. "Is that so Lisa Cuddy?" He grinned, "well, I had best oblige then hadn't I?"

It was the following morning, Greg got up early, not wanting to wake

her. Quietly he got dressed, then he sat on the edge of the bed and studied her sleeping face. She was an angel, and he knew he was in dangerous waters.

"I'm sorry." He began, to her comatose form, "I'm sorry that I can't stay. But I graduate today and I've got to get ready, pick up my parents. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you last night. And I'm sorry that I'm leaving," he lent down and kissed her forehead. "Because I think I've fallen in love with you."

She stirred when he got up off the bed the second time, the shift in weight breaking through her dreams.

"Greg?" She murmered sleepily.

He turned, as if caught red handed with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Lisa?"

She looked at him, pulling up the sheet to make herself decent and crawling to the edge of the bed.

"Where you going so soon?"

A sad smile played across his face, "I gotta go." He walked back across the room and sat next to her, she turned away slightly, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't." She turned quickly suddenly mad, she felt vulnderable,

suddenly under his crystal blue orbs.

"Lisa," he pulled her to him, forcing her to look at him, usually he didn't have any qualms about leaving girls without saying anything. But he couldn't leave her like this. "don't be like that."

"Don't be like what?!"

"Angry."

"Well then why are you leaving?"

"I have to go get ready."

"For?"

"Ceremony." He said quietly.

"Uh huh." She nodded, not really understanding.

"But, I'll see you there yeah?"

She nodded, suddenly feeling a little faint. She'd forgotten about the graduation, she still hadn't caught the hint Greg had dropped, she was just so tired, too much study everyone said, she didn't care, one day she'd be the head of one of the best hostpitals in the country. But it wasn't just that, there was something about Greg House, something that had started the first time they'd met. She was in dangerous ground. Unchartered territory, it was unlike Lisa Cuddy to be emotional about any guy. Especially this guy, with this his infamous reputation, she should have expected this.

"I'll see you later," he kissed her temple, "I'm sorry."

She looked at him, not saying anything, until she watched the door close. A tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry too. Because I think I'm falling in love with you." She whispered to the empty room.


	2. A Word Dr Cuddy

A Word Dr Cuddy

He waited outside the patients room. The new nurse in this wing studied the man waiting. She knew him, not personally by reputation. He was an enigma, like young House, older House was as sill unreadable as he had ever been.

Although a little rougher around the edges. He lent heavily on his cane and

waited. Then She exited the room.

"I've been thinking about you." He studied her face, watching it light up, she smiled softly, he mused, she had barely aged a day, since the day he met her she was still perfect. She always would be.

"You lied." He watched the change, her face immediately shutting down, he watched the light dim from her eyes, not enough time for him to figure it out.

She crossed to the desk, "I didn't lie, I simply chose not share completely irelevant facts." Her face was a little flushed, internally she was repremanding herself for opening up so quickly, he'd always had this effect on her.

"Like the fact that you lied." She looked at him scathingly. "No wonder I couldn't place his face, you were practically swallowing it on the dance floor." He grinned at the change on her expression. The outraged, flushed face, the eyes that glittered furiously.

"I was not." She replied indignantly.

"The cool uncle, he donates the money and the nephew gets the write off. Of course by write off I mean he gets to put your ankles..." He was jealous, every guy Cuddy had, every date she went on, slowly chipped away at his fortress. He knew he should stop now, but he didn't care any more.

"This is exactly why I didn't mention our one date two years ago." She snapped.

"Was it my T-Shirt?" He joked, pouting. The way of hiding the pain. That and the sarcasam.

"Because you are an obnoxious ass, because you would have spent the whole time..." She tried to continue. Feeling the anger eb away, she had to maintain that if she were to win this argument, truth be told she enjoyed being this close to him. She could smell his aftershave, and feel his heat.

"That's very smart, because this way I spent my whole time completely focused on the patient." He retorted, mocking her, trying to keep the smile off his face, he loved this banter, he just loved being with her.

She knew he'd gotten her on the back foot, she went on the defensive. "How did you even remember him? We were only at that party for like 10 minutes."

"So is this a new health plan? Service the dean of medicine and you get free health care for a year?" He contiuned his reckless rant. He kept on at Cuddy, hoping she snapped, he may love these little banters, but he loved when she was angry more. Then he saw the smile on her face, and was suddenly uneasy. "Why are you smiling?"

"You remembered him BECAUSE he made out with me." She felt the glee rush through her, now it was her on the offensive.

"I'm good with faces." He tried to palm her off, and continued on his weakend attack. "So this plan, is it open to anyone? Is there a co-pay?"

She laughed, "You're lousy with faces."

He looked at her, caught of guard, how did she know so much about him, it pleased him. Quickly he shook off that feeling, and contiuned battering the Dean. "Don't make this about me, this is your humiliation. How much for private room coverage." Secretly he knew he'd lost, her next sentance confirmed it.

"Get over me."

"Give me a break! You hired me..." Slightly panicked, he was slipping down this slope faster than he anticipated.

"Because you're a good doctor who couldn't get himself hired at a blood bank, so I got you cheap." She leaned into towards him, raising her eyebrows, as if inviting him to retort, then when none came she turned and began to walk away.

"You gave me everything I asked for, because one night I gave you everything you..." He limped after her.

Quickly she turned, a finger in the air, the hostpital staff already had rumors running around in every wing about the Dean and the head of Diagnostics, they didn't need Gregory Houses statement. It would ruin her credability. "Stop starting at my ass when you think I'm not looking, showing up at restraunts where I happen to be on a date and fantasizing about me in the shower. That ship sailed long ago House. Get over it." She turned and walked away, it felt good but something, deep inside ached. Again, one of them was walking away. His mention of that 'one night' had brought back those memories of that 'last morning.' She remembered that afternoon, sititng in the chairs half dazed, then starting when she heard his name, she looked up, Greg House stood there, splendid in his red graduation robe. It was then she let the tears flow, watching him walk of the stage, she let Greg wallk out of her life again. And now

she was doing the same.

He yelled after her, knowing he couldn't catch up. "If you're still referring to your ass, I think that super tanker sailed would be the more precise metaphor."

She turned and laughed, then walked back down the corridor.

House stood there, willing her to turn back, his smile on his face, he watched the dean of medicine walk down the corridor, lab coat flaring out after her.

He said out loud, "this is not over Dr Cuddy. This is far from over."

Then he turned and limped back to his office, to wait.

Reviews, comments etc welcome. Thanks, Mambo.


	3. Don't Deny It

Don't Deny it.

He waited in his office. Throwing the grey and red tennis ball against the wall. After sometime he heard the click of those familiular heels on the tiled corridor hall.

Quickly, or as quickly as he could, he got up and walked over to the door. Watching her walk down the corridor he waited until just the right moment. Then he stepped in front of her.

"A Word Dr. Cuddy." He said, a slight smirk on his face.

She stopped abruptly, and he took this oppourtunity to take hold of her arm and pull her into his darkened office.

She turned quickly, "House what?"

He held up a hand, effictively cutting her off. He began to talk, slowly advancing on her, "Stop staring at me like you want to rip off my clothes every time I walk into the room," She looked up quickly, her eyes had been resting on her chest, guilty as charged, he allowed a small smile but continued "looking at my cane like you want me to bend you over the desk and spank you with it, and" they were face to face now, her back pressed up against the wall, her breathing shallow, she had no idea where this was leading, studing Houses face two feet away, her eyes flickered from his to his lips, she licked hers. He continued "stop denying that that ship has sailed, because we both know that it's still docked in my harbour." He took antother step forward. Their faces mere centimeters apart

"And," he grinned "don't deny it."

Cuddy, the shorter, still in heels, looked up from his lips and met those blue eyes, the colour almost the same as hers, that of a tropical ocean, where she had yet to go. Quickly she put her hands on his shirt collar and pulled him to her, their lips touched, but she didn't kiss him. "I wasn't going to." She smiled.

He kissed her, she pulled him closer to her, the sudden shift of weight forced House to put his arm on the wall behind her to steady his balance, to avoid crushing her.

They pulled apart, a smile on her face. And pushed him forward. Lisa Cuddy was a woman who liked control. She backed him towards the other wall, quickly, he spun her, pinning her against his desk again, he stole another kiss. Lifting her so he could have a level playing field. "It's not fair," he said, a little breathlessly, "that you're so short, even in heels."

"Shut up." She kissed him again, wrapping her legs around his waist, her skirt riding to an indecent level on her upper thigh. If he wanted to be the big bad dominant he was going to have to fight her for it. He started kissing her neck, she moaned. His hand crept up her shirt, untucking it from her skirt, he skimmed the underside of her bra. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him off.

He looked a little hurt, "you were enjoying that."

Cuddy offered him a coy smile, neither denying or confirming his statement. She leaned forward, and whispered into his ear, "Parking lot. My car. 5 minutes."

He grinned at her, "yes boss."

She pulled him to her again for a quick kiss. Then slipped out from under his arm and walked out of the office.

Again, House turned and watched her walk out, a panicked look flittered across his face, he knew what was happening, he was in danger of falling in love with her all over again.


	4. Stop

Stop

Cuddy leaned against her car. Would he show up? She was begining to doubt it, she glanced at her watch. Why was she so nervous? It was like being in high school again, no colledge, in highschool she hadn't dated, too concerned with getting into med school. In the space of ten minutes, House had changed her back into that nervous colledge girl who lived under her skin. The one that was never seen, the one that fell in love, the one that sat there, that September day and watched her heart break, she grimaced at that last thought. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she wouldn't get her heart broken this time around. She would be the one walking away.

Greg, who had been watching her, caught her grimacing again. "Thinking about me?"

He limped closer, she raked her eyes up his chest, and finally the blue orbs met each other, he grinned, "thinking about riping my clothes off again?" He snaked an arm around her waste and lent in to kiss her. Cuddy slipped a hand inbetween their lips. "We cant here."

He tilted his head to avoid her hand, going for her neck instead. Instinctively she let her head fall back, exposing more neck, and allowing him acess down the V-neck top.

"House!" she pulled his head up, "anyone could see us here." He ducked his head back to neck, and smiled against her skin, she felt like she was on fire.

"It would fuel the rumors even more wouldn't it?"

She pushed him off, watching him stumble back, "look, if we're going to do this," she waved her hands around, "what ever this is, you are going to have to respect that I have a reputation to uphold in this hospital."

He held up his one free hand, "whoa ok. So I can have you in the private sanctum you call your office, the lair I call my office, curtains closed of course, and anywhere else where nobody from the hospital can find us?"

She grinned, "exactly."

He moved so quickly she hadn't see him, he kissed her once more, long and hard. When they pulled apart her lips felt bruised.

"I'm sorry." She let her eyes graze his face, burning anger into his cheeks, his brow, his nose, but then it faded, there was only sincerity there. He gave her a small smile, "I just wanted one more kiss. To remember..."

She cocked her head, an unsaid question floated between them, _remember what?_ Instead of demanding an answer she slipped out from under him and beeped open the car, not saying anything, not trusting herself.

Cuddy started the car, and they sat in silence, the radio was on, and she found herself singing softly along to it. She never sung infront of anybody, _why?_ she asked herself, _did she feel so comfortable around House? What was it about him? Why did it all so feel so right?_

House sat in the passenger seat, studying Cuddy's profile, the way her lips moved around the words she was singing, soon it was too much, he leaned across and planted an open mouthed kiss against her neck. Cuddy gasped and swereved the car.

"House! What are you doing?"

He leaned back into her neck, whispering, so even though he was so close to her ear she had to strain to hear him.

"You looked so beautiful, I had to kiss you, just to see if you were really real."

She, swallowed, this wasn't the Greg she knew, this was the Greg who nobody knew. The one who was tender, the one who was romantic. She was at a loss.

He creeped his hand up her skirt, brining it to its second indecent level in a day. Which in it's history was unheard of. He rubbed her inner thigh and kissed her neck again.

Cuddy tried to remain calm, "House," she said through gritted teeth, "I'm trying to drive."

He laughed, his stubble, shaking against her neck, sent fire down her neck to her lower belly. "Do you want me to stop?" He said inching his hand up to the edge of her panties.

She gasped, and swung the car across traffic into a supermarket parking lot, the sudden movement threw House back into his seat.

In two seconds Cuddy had undone her seatbelt, and was straddling House. "Maybe I just wanted to be ontop." She gave him a devilish grin and pulled the seat leaver so they were both jolted back.  
She kiss him roughly, untucking his shirt, running her hands up his chest, then down again, her nails scraping across his adomen. He let out a small hiss.

"This is a warning." Cuddy said, "You run your hand up my leg while I'm driving again, so help me god I will stop the car again and have you right then and there. Is that clear?"

House, who was still recovering, nodded, then took a breath, "what happenens, if I want you to take me right now?" He found his grin again, and ran his hands up under her shirt. "What if I just cant contain myself and I provoke you to into jumping me?"

Cuddy, who was still straddling him, smiled and cocked an eyebrow, "is that a challenge?" She ran her hands down his chest again, and was delighted by the hiss of his reaction, "because you know, I never back down from a challenge."

Returning to her seat she looked across to him, he was still lying back, breathing heavily, and looking rather stunned. She laughed, "if you're gonna play with fire House, you will get burned."

"Are you calling yourself hot Dr Cuddy?"

She raised both eyebrows and started the car. "Well seeing as you can't seem to keep your hands off me..."

He laughed, and she pulled out of the parking lot.

She turned up the radio, and started singing to the song again.

House, who knew the consequences, but also knew they were close to his appartment, ran his hand up her leg again and kissed her collar bone. He was going to drive her wild, and she would be powerless to stop him.

Cuddy gritted her teeth, and pressed her foot down on the acceleration. "House, I am warning you."

She could feel his smile against her neck, his stubble grazing it again, she tried not to gasp. "You already warned me Cuddy, I'm seeing how far you can be pushed." And he continued, trailing kisses over her exposed skin.

When they arrived at his appartment, House took his time searching for his key, he could see how agitated The Dean was.

Cuddy noticed what he was doing and pushed him up against the door. "House, if you don't hurry up, I will have you right here, right now, and I don't care who will be watching."

He pulled the key out of his pocket and dangled it infront of her face. "Here it is. Silly me, I already checked that pocket."

She grabbed it and opened the door, he pulled her into his strong embrace, kissed her and tangoed her around the semi open door, pushing her against it, and effectively closing it.

She pulled back and looked up at him, "well this brings back memories."

He caught the quiver in her voice, the uncertain look in her eyes, she was nervous. "Cuddy." His voice was sincere, "stop. Let go."

She looked sadly at him, "I can't." Her voice was as thick as rope.

He kissed her tenderly. "Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head, not trusting herself not to cry. She couldn't let go, she couldn't open up to him, if she did, all her defences would shut down, she would be vulnerable, and it was so long since she'd ever let herself be broken, the last time, was Greg. This time it wouldn't be the same, she would not be lost in that same forest without a map agian.

Clenching her jaw in defiance, she pulled his head down and kissed him, roughly, needingly, urgently. He responded, one hand pulled her closer, feeling her mould against his body, the other went under her skirt, she felt herself opening to him like a flower on the first day of spring and she was lost.


	5. The Second Night

The second night.

The trail of clothes lead up Gregs hall. Cuddy's shoes, his shoes, his socks, her top, his shirt, her skirt, her bra, his t-shirt, his belt, her skirt, his pants, her garters, his underwear, her underwear.

With his arms wrapped around her sleeping form House looked down at Cuddy. Her porcelain skin contrasted with his weatherbeaten tan. He ran a hand down her side and kissed the top of her head tenderly.

He recalled the night. They'd stumbled into his hall, and she'd stopped him. With an arrestingly vulnerable look. He hadn't understood it. So he'd stopped kissing her. He'd caught the tears in the corner of her eyes, the worried look creasing her forehead, and then he'd realised. She was frightened, but he didn't know why.

Slowly, he coerced her, opend her, gently, he could feel her relaxing under his touch, moving against him. They'd hurriedly undressed each other down his hall. Then finally she'd stood before him, self concious and breathtakingly beautiful. Her body hadn't changed that much in the years past, there was no need to relearn each other, they had come together, as they had that September night, perfect in their opposites.

They'd made love all night. He reflected, that's what it was, love. Unmistakably, House knew, he had never shared something like this with anybody else. Not Stacey in their whole relationship, not those girls he'd seduced in highschool, not the ones after colledge. Cuddy was the one. Irreplaceable.

He looked down at her now, letting his eyes rest on her body, he began to whisper to her, as he had so many years ago.

"Can I keep you?" His voice was thick with emotion, he knew, as he'd surmised, he'd fallen in love with her all over again. "I want to wake up with you next to me every day, for the rest of my life. I want, to call you mine, and have you with me, forever." He lent into her ear, the movement roused her a little from sleep, but she didn't quite catch the words, "I love you Lisa."

She yawned, and stretched, gave him a sleepy kiss on the mouth and smiled. Then the realisation hit her, who she was sharing a bed with, whos bed this belonged to.

House grinned at her, "can I keep you?"

She smiled, "you just want me on booty call." She said, now fully awake, the shock had woken her up better than any cup of coffee.

He was sincere, she studied his face, there was no telltale laugh lines, no smile creeping at the edges of his mouth. "House..." she said, warningly. "I better go."

He held her tighter, "don't. Please."

She sat up on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand down her back. She glanced over her shoulder at him.

"We can't..."

"Can't what?"

When she didn't answer him he pressed her, "can't what Cuddy?"

She got up off the bed and walked to the doorframe, picking up her underwear. She whispered, not looking at him. "I don't want to break my heart again."

"What?"

She looked up at him, "I said I have an early start to get in."

He scrutinized her, knowing she was lying, letting it slide. She walked over to the bed, and kissed him. "It was wonderful. Thank you."

He let a small smile come across his frowning face. And he pulled her to him, tickling her, she squealed, and he rolled over and pinned her to the bed. Kissed his way down her neck.

"House..." She said, breathlessly.

"Yes?" he looked down at her innocently.

She grinned at him, and swifly flipped him, "I told you. I like being ontop."

Her hair fell into his face, tickling him. This was the Lisa Cuddy he'd fallen in love with. The one who didn't care, the one who was shameless, who didn't know about worrylines, who wasn't afraid to take what she wanted.

He lifted his head and kissed her. She leaned down, forcing his head back onto the bed, their tongues danced together, his hand crept up the back of her thigh. She put her hand ontop of his. "No. I really have to go."

She felt him smile against her cheek.

"Fine then." He pouted, the face so familiar.

She got up, off the bed, for the second time that morning. And again looked over her shoulder at him, studying her.

All she wanted to do, was crawl back under the bed covers and let him take her. She shivered missing his warmth, wanting to tell him how much she missed his hands already, his kiss. But she didn't say a word, instead she pulled on her underwear.

"You're beautiful."

She turned and looked at him, blushing like a school girl. "and you're a casanova."

He grinned, "guilty as charged. Atleast now you have a memory of ripping my clothes off to help you on those long lonely nights."

She laughed. "See you at work. Remember you owe me 2 hrs of clinic duty."

He frowned, pouting. "You're so hard on me."

Cuddy, now mostly dressed, walked back to his bed, and pecked him on the lips, staying clear of his arms, knowing that if he grabbed her again she'd stay there and call in sick. "You love it." She said, winked at him and walked out.

House leaned back agains the pillows, "I love you more." He confessed to the empty room.


	6. The Day After

The Day After.

It was late afternoon, and he leant against her doorframe. The hospital was unnaturally quiet compared to the rush of the morning. He studied her in silence, signing forms occasionaly sorting through the piles for references.

Without looking up she said "what do you want House?"

He let out a snort of laughter, "how did you know I was here?" he said closing the door behind him and clicking the lock.

An odd smile came accross her face, "I can smell me on you."

He walked over and sat on her couch, grinning. "What can I say? I wore the same shirt today just for that reason." House patted the seat next to him, "come sit."

She inclined her chin, "you come over here" she challenged. "You got your way last night."

He narrowed his eyes, "are you telling me that you didn't enjoy me getting my way?"

Her pager beeped, "oh would you look at that, I'm needed in The Clinic. I guess I'll have to see you later." She flashed him a quick triaumphant grin, got up and began to walk over to the door.

House beat her to it, "I don't think you're going anywhere Cuddy," he whispered into her ear before planting an open mouthed kiss on her neck.

She pulled back, "move House. I need to answer this page."

He untucked her blouse, and danced his fingers up her back while continuing the assult on her neck.

This time she let out a soft moan and moved herself against him, "House...I really...should..."

Her pager beeped again, startling her, "House...please...it's probably urgent...oh...yes there..." She exhaled as his fingers skimmed under her bra, she could feel her resolve crumbling.

Cuddys pager beeped a third time, House let out a muffled swear into Cuddys neck, and put his hand in her labcoat where he then removed her pager and turned it off. He then promptly removed the coat throwing it to the floor.

"You shouldn't do that," she said, with barely a hint of authority in her voice, _why was it so hard for her to say no to him? Because, she answered, he puts a smile on your face. Sex puts a smile on my face she countered. He puts a bigger one. God damn it, she had a point._

He pulled back from her neck, and let his hand fall from under her shirt. "Shouldn't do what? This?" He pressed her against the door and kissed the place along her collar bone which he knew made her wild. And it was this he loved, having this control over the all powerful controlling Lisa Cuddy. To hear her voice catch like that it was like she bared her soul to him.

"Oh god House." Her voice caught, "No no, you should keep doing that." She ran her hands through his hair, down his back, and swifly took off his jacket to allow herself better acces to his back. She ran her nails down it.

He hissed, "Cuddy..." He said warningly.

"Yes?" She looked up at him innocently, and dragged her nails down his chest.

He gritted his teeth, "you are _such_ a tease."

She put the tip of her finger in her mouth and looked back at him with what she guessed was a reasonably innocnet look. "Really?"

"That's it." With a grunt, he picked her up and in 4 swift steps he had her on the edge of her desk. Despite the pain this caused him, he was getting a sore neck for all the bending down he was doing.

Cuddy pouted at him, "why do you always put me on the desk?"

Kissed along her jaw, "Because as I've said, you are way to short, even in your fuck-me-heels." He said inbetween kisses.

She grabbed him and kissed him feircely, hungrily. He slipped a hand up her shirt again.

"Why did you have to wear non-kinky stockings today? These have no access." He grumbled around her mouth.

"Because yesterdays, which you ruined by the way, gave you too easy access. And I know how you like a challenge."

"Not this kind of challenge."

Her desk phone rang. Their eyes met. Her legs were wrapped around him, his hand up her shirt, her nails digging into his back, his mouth opened on her collar bone. She leant towards the phone. He grabbed her hand, and said into her neck "leave it."

She looked up at him, he'd almost pinned her flat to the desk.

"It might be important."

He ran his tongue from her clevage, up her neck to her mouth, "as important as putting a smile on your face?"

She grinned against his cheek, shot him a challenging look, and lunged for the phone. "Hello, this is Lisa Cuddy speaking." Said The Dean a little breathlessly.

House with the skill of a master, undid her bra with one hand and pulled it down with the other.

She put her hand over the reciever, "House..." she warned, "if you make me-" she gasped, he'd just licked her nipple through her shirt.

"If I make you what?"

Narrowing her eyes, "you know what..." she said through gritted teeth.

"You mean this?" He made her gasp again.

"Exactly." She said. She was trying to fight her brain, one half of it wanted to hang up the phone and let House have his way. The other knew the right thing was to take this call. Self gratification versus duty. "Please House?"

"Fine" He grumbled and walked around to sit behind her in her usual chair.

Cuddy sat up straigher, "yes, hello, sorry about that. I just had to straighten something out." She cleared her throat as House crept his hands under the back of her shirt again.

Her face paled and she looked at her watch, "Oh my god, right, terribly sorry, I'll be there straight away, yes, yes, time just ran away. Alright, thank you, be right there."

She hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" He said nibbling on her ear.

"My assistant, who claimed she'd already paged me five times. I'm late for a meeting."

Cuddy got up off the desk and tucked her shirt back in, discovering her bra was undone she turned and gave House a smouldering look. "When the hell did you do this?"

He grinned, "somewhere between your moaning and you digging your nails into my back. Which hurt by the way." He pouted.

She strutted behind the desk, "do it back up, and don't go pouting at me, as I said before you play with fire, you get burned. If you can't handle the heat, get outta the kitchen."

He obliged while nibbling at her neck again. She turned, with a devilish smile on her face. Slowly Cuddy lowered herself onto his good leg, she adjusted her weight accordingly and ground a little into his groin. She then put her hands either side of his face and caressed his jaw, she kissed him and poured every naughty thought she'd had about him that day into it. The air crackled, this kiss was hot.

After she stood up House sat there in the chair open mouthed, stunned.

She walked towards the door, picking up her discarded lab coat and hanging it up taking her other more formal one.

House cleared his throat. "You can't be seriously considering walking out of here after that kiss?" He said rather hoarsely.

Cuddy walked back to the desk and leant over it. Crained her neck, peered down at Houses lap, then looked back to his face eyebrows raised in surprise, "That is just what I intend to do. You look like you've got, a, um, little problem there, you might want to go sort that out." Slowly she licked her lips and turned, walking to the door she paused with her hand on the handle, "and I wouldn't want you too tired, we've got a long flight ahead of us tomorrow. And you know, we'll need something to entertain ourselves..."

House opened and closed his mouth, Cuddy took this oppourtunity to wink at him and walk out of her office.

He gritted his teeth, the woman was a minx as well as tease. And boy oh boy did he love it.


End file.
